


Vacation

by grahamdireland



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamdireland/pseuds/grahamdireland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia's first plane ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation

"You excited?" Stiles asked, as he watched Malia look out the window onto the runway.  
"I'm more nervous." Malia replied, taking a deep breath and leaning back into her chair.  
"Don't be. Trust me, the flights going to be over before you know it." the Sheriff said, closing up his newspaper as the seatbelt symbol flashed on the screen. Malia jumped at the sound, causing a couple of heads to turn in her direction. She let out a growl, Stiles grabbing her hand as she was about to go coyote on the plane.  
"Hey, it's going to be alright. It's just a short flight." Stiles said, talking gently to Malia.  
"I shouldn't be up in the air! I'm a coyote, coyotes don't fly!" Malia answered back, gripping Stiles' hand harder as the plane started to move.  
"Well then you can be the first coyote to fly!" Stiles said, giving her a large grin.  
Malia couldn't help but laugh, until she felt the plane gaining speed. She heard the engines going, and alot more strange noises coming from the plane.  
"The planes making strange noises! Why is it doing that?" Malia asked frantically.  
"If something were wrong with the plane, the pilots would know, plus if there was engine troubles we'd already be in a fire by now." the Sheriff muttered the last part, forgetting about Malia's supernatural hearing.  
"Fire? No one told me anything about fire. My family doesn't have good history with fire!" Malia said, trying to unbuckle her seatbelt so she could leave.  
"Wow wow wow, just leave that on!" Stiles said, taking her hands away from the seatbelt.   
"I need to leave!" Malia said, not wanting to rip her hands away from Stiles for two reasons.  
One, she liked when he held her hands as his were always so much warmer than hers.  
Two, because if she ripped her hands away she may rip his away too.  
Instead, Malia gripped Stiles' hands in a death grip, as the plane had started to ascend. Malia shut her eyes, which she found out made it worse as she felt like they were now falling backwards. After what seemed like endless minutes of ascending, the plane finally leveled out, Malia loosening her grip on Stiles.  
"Are we there?" Malia asked, too afraid to look out the window.  
"Nearly." Stiles said, figuring lying was the best option in this situation.  
"Well, I'm glad your enjoying the start of the vacation with us." the Sheriff said, taking off his seatbelt, as Stiles did the same.  
"What are you guys doing?" Malia said, shocked.  
"Just taking off our seatbelts, you don't have to have them on anymore until we start to land." Stiles said, reaching out to take Malia's off until she swatted his hand and gave him a low growl.  
"I am not taking this off, no matter what!" Malia said, Stiles resting back into his seat with a soft chuckle.  
"Okay, just wait until you need to go to the bathroom."  
As it turned out, Stiles was very right. Five minutes after saying that, Malia needed to go.   
Stiles and the Sheriff watched her as she tried to subtly wiggle in her seat, trying to hold the pee in for as long as she could.  
Stiles, feeling mischievous, decided to call one of the flight attendants.  
"Hello, how may I help you?" she asked, as Stiles gave smirked to himself at his plan.  
"Could I get a water please?" Stiles asked, feeling Malia glaring at the back of his head.  
The attendant walked away as Stiles turned around to Malia, who was now wearing a smirk of her own.  
"What's so funny?" Stiles asked, letting out a nervous laughter.  
"Nothing, it's just that I'm not leaving my seat and I don't really care if I pee myself, I did it all the time as a coyote. But your the one who has to sit beside me."  
As Stiles' face dropped, he could hear his father chuckles coming from behind him.  
"You think it's funny too?" Stiles asked, acting shocked at how his father could betray him.  
The Sheriff said nothing, just continued laughing as Malia joined in.  
"No no no, Malia please stop laughing, I need you to... stay clenched!" Stiles nervously said, hoping she didn't pee from laughter.  
"Here's the water you wanted, Sir." the flight attendant said, handing Stiles the water.  
Stiles tried to get the attendant to take the water back, but she kept on insisting that she couldn't do that.  
"Are you going to drink that or should I?" Malia asked, the same smirk on her face.  
"I will!" Stiles said, gulping the water down in one go.  
"Since when did you get so evil?" Stiles jokingly muttered, making Malia laugh.  
"I guess I learned from the best." Malia replied, getting a laugh from Stiles. Stile leaned over and gave Malia a kiss before the Sheriff broke it up.  
"Okay, kids, don't you do enough of that at night?" the Sheriff asked, Stiles quickly turning around.  
"You know Malia sleeps over at night?" Stiles asked, shocked.  
"Yeah, you two don't seem to mind being loud." the Sheriff said, making Stiles blush and Malia smile proudly, "I don't care as long as you use protection."  
"Oh, don't worry, Stiles always makes sure he puts on...." Malia started saying before the Sheriff shut her off with a "I'm going to stop you right there.".  
"Hey, you know, flying isn't that bad, I don't even notice it anymore." Malia said, looking out the window, feeling excitement now that her fear is gone. Stiles leaned over her chair to look out the window with her, the two pointing at anything interesting they saw. Which was alot as just about everything seemed to interest the pair. The Sheriff watched on, filled with happiness that he was able to just take his son away from all the problems of Beacon Hills for a little while.   
The seatbelt symbol flashed on the screen again, meaning it was time for landing.  
Stiles sat back down in his seat, buckling his seatbelt up again.  
"What are you doing?" Malia asked, wondering why her boyfriend was putting the seatbelt back on.  
"Were landing, you need your seatbelt on." Stiles said, giving Malia a soft peck on the cheek.  
As the plane started to descend, Malia's nerves came back to her.  
"Should we be going down this fast? Is something wrong?" Malia asked, frantically looking out her window to see if she could see any fire.  
"It's still fine, trust me." Stiles said, taking Malia's hand.  
As the plane hit the runway, Malia's eyes flashed blue and her claws popped out from the fright she had gotten. As the plane came to a stop, she got it under control before anyone could notice.  
"That was horrible!" Malia said, as everyone else stood up to grab their luggage.   
Stiles and the Sheriff laughed at Malia before all three of them stood up and walked to the airport.  
********  
As they walked inside the airport, a familiar feeling came upon Malia.  
"Remember when I said I needed to pee on the plane?" she asked, Stiles already guessing what her question was.  
"I'll show you where the restrooms are, I kind of need to pee myself. Drinking that whole cup of water was not a good idea." Stiles said, taking Malia's hand as they walked to the nearest restrooms.  
The Sheriff looked on at the pair, thinking about how perfect this vacation would be.


End file.
